


Fuego y Sentimientos

by Lillian Hirahara (DarkAngelAlhena)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAlhena/pseuds/Lillian%20Hirahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al coronel Roy Mustang lo atormentan los recuerdos y decide ahogar sus penas en alcohol, para desaprobación de la teniente Hawkeye. Pero tal vez eso le sirva para dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos y satisfacer sus instintos… Lemon. Oneshot. RoyAi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego y Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de tantos fics con años de atraso, pero que apenas tuve la inspiración suficiente para terminar. Hace años que vi FMA, no he leído el manga completo, y no he visto el remake (Brotherhood) así que los OoC estarán presentes en todo momento ji ji ji. Además, es el primer lemon que escribo, espero que no quede tan simple. Y no olviden dejar review, gracias :)

Era un día lluvioso en el cuartel general de central. Todos los soldados y sus superiores se encontraban fuera debido a una misión que era extremadamente importante, según el Fuhrer. En las instalaciones solo se encontraban 3 personas (además de los militares que vigilaban el exterior): Scieszka, que se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, el Coronel Roy Mustang y la teniente Riza Hawkeye, quienes se encargarían de detener cualquier intento de quien quisiera entrar.

—Teniente Hawkeye, ¿Ya terminó los reportes que le encargué? —dijo el Alquimista de la Flama mientras tenía los pies sobre el escritorio en una actitud despreocupada.

—Si Coronel, los terminé desde ayer pero preferí entregárselos hasta que usted me los pidiera para no interrumpirlo —contestó Riza con su característico tono que usaba al dirigirse a sus superiores.

—No me hables tan seria, Hawkeye. No están los demás, no es necesaria tanta formalidad —exclamó Mustang mientras observaba a su compañera con una sonrisa coqueta, que no tardaría en intimidarla.

—No diga tonterías, estamos en el cuartel. No porque estemos solos quiere decir que tenga que tratarlo de forma distinta. —decía la teniente al tiempo que un ligero color rojo pintaba sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué me tratas así Hawkeye? Yo no te hice nada, yo sólo quería que te sintieras más cómoda… —Riza comenzó a sentir que algo no era normal, entonces se acercó al coronel Mustang y, al observar lo que tenía en uno de los cajones entreabiertos de su escritorio, descubrió el porqué de esa actitud tan extraña.

—Coronel, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió tener esto aquí? —dijo la rubia al tiempo que sacaba una botella de vino y un vaso prácticamente vacío del cajón.

—Siempre he tenido una botella en mi cajón, para cuando me siento presionado. Me ayuda a olvidar un poco. —la mirada del hombre se tornó un tanto triste, como si de repente el mundo se hubiera desvanecido.

—Es por lo de Hughes. ¿No es así? —dijo la chica, al tiempo que acomodaba una silla cerca de su superior y se sentaba a su lado. —No recuerdo que tuvieras esa costumbre de beber, por lo menos no la tenías mientras él vivía.

Los ojos de Roy no pudieron evitar que se escaparan dos lágrimas solitarias. Tal vez era la consecuencia de haber evitado el llanto por su mejor amigo, al cual perdió desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Veo que me empiezas a hablar con menos seriedad, Riza. Si por el momento me llamas por mi nombre no pasará nada, es sólo por hoy —la voz de Roy sonaba entrecortada, finalmente todo ese dolor acumulado empezaba a hacer estragos en él sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué tienes? —Riza lo miró con preocupación, se sentía culpable por haber iniciado ese tema que por lo visto aún no era superado por su acompañante.

—No pasa nada, no es necesario que te preocupes de más. Mejor cambiemos de tema. 

—Claro, que sencillo ¿No? ¿Por qué siempre evitas hablar de cualquier cosa que te duele? Tú no eras así…

—Tú misma lo has dicho: Era. Tú no tienes idea de lo que he pasado, de las cosas que he tenido que ocultar para no causar más daño a los demás —el tono de voz de Mustang se torno un tanto agresivo, lo que provocó la sorpresa de Hawkeye, Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

—Lo siento Coronel, continuaré con mis labores. Con permiso. —se retiró sin voltear a ver a su superior, para no mostrarle lo afectada que estaba con sus palabras.

Después de que la puerta se había cerrado, el coronel se tapó el rostro con las manos, no quería que aquella mujer se sintiera mal por su culpa.

—Riza… Si tan sólo imaginaras cuánto tiempo he pensado en ti. De hecho, me es difícil recordar algún momento en el que no estuvieras rondando mis más profundos pensamientos... Siempre has sido un gran apoyo para mí y solo hago que sufras.

Tomó una vez más la botella de vino y llenó aquel vaso que había propiciado la deprimente plática momentos atrás. Tomó primero un trago con un poco de duda, saboreando aquel líquido que lo había acompañado en tantos momentos de tristeza. Degustó lenta y cuidadosamente cada sorbo que dio, sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente el licor se había terminado.

Roy se levantó, pero al querer empezar a caminar se mareó y tropezó, lo que ocasionó que todos los papeles rezagados en su escritorio salieran disparados hacia diferentes direcciones.

—Soy un idiota… Definitivamente ella merece alguien mucho mejor que yo… —decía con amargura mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo. Siempre la había amado, seguramente el la conocía mejor que nadie, podía saber lo que le sucedía o saber cómo se sentía con tan solo verla a los ojos. Ante todos, Hawkeye se mostraba fuerte e impasible, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de preocupación y el deber fuera el que dictara todas sus acciones, en cambio ante él se mostraba frágil y vulnerable, sin secretos. Conocía todo sobre ella, empezando por su carácter, como reaccionaba ante diferentes situaciones, y sus debilidades. En ese momento también recordó su aroma, como era capaz de envolverlo y permitir que olvidara cualquier preocupación… A quien engañaba, al percibir su aroma especial no podía evitar rememorar su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien, cada centímetro, cada cicatriz, todas las caricias que él le había entregado con tanta pasión y deseo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en eso, en parte por el pudor que le quedaba y por otra, el alcohol siempre le provocaba sentimientos a flor de piel.

Al final de cuentas, el había sido el primer hombre en su vida. En aquel tiempo que su maestro era al mismo tiempo el padre de aquella mujer que le quitaba el aliento… Aún podía recordar aquel día en el que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, aquella vez en que ambos se entregaron por completo el uno al otro sin el temor de ser descubiertos, cuando sintieron por primera vez el roce de sus cuerpos pidiendo a gritos ser uno solo.

—Roy, ¿Estás bien? —La teniente dijo agitada mientras abría la puerta, había ido corriendo al escuchar el ruido en la oficina. El coronel se levantaba trabajosamente y ella lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo.

—Gracias Riza —el coronel fijó la mirada en su teniente, la cual no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. Él la había visto a los ojos muchas veces, pero esta vez es como si ese hombre no tuviera nada que ocultar, como si pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma con tan solo concentrarse un poco. Un leve tono carmín inundó las mejillas de Riza mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, pero el Alquimista no se lo permitió. La aferró con fuerza, en un abrazo tosco y del que estaba seguro que ella no podía zafarse con facilidad. Quedó con el rostro frente al de ella al tiempo que se acercaban sus labios peligrosamente a los de la teniente.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —ella trataba de escapar de los brazos del él, sin ningún éxito. Sintió como un leve calor se agolpaba en su pecho. Hacía mucho que no sentía una sensación como esa. La última vez fue cuando el hombre que más había amado en su vida le declaraba sus sentimientos. Creía haberlo olvidado, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba, y que el deseo aún seguía recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Quiso resistirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los labios de Roy la habían alcanzado, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad.

El movimiento de los labios de ambos se fue intensificado, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima recorría la mejilla de Mustang. Se sentía tan feliz por estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida, porque ella fue a la única a la que no buscaba por mero placer, esa mujer que tenía frente a él era a la que quería tener a su lado para siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió miserable al recordar el motivo de su distanciamiento: el entrenamiento militar. Esa era la razón por la cual él había ido a entrenar con Berthold Hawkeye, el padre de Riza.

También recordó cómo fue que se enteró que Riza había llegado a la ciudad, y la terrible escena que ella vio apenas llegando a la casa del joven militar. Él, desnudo en la cama con otra mujer, siendo que le había prometido a su amada serle fiel, y que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera, pero con esa acción ella perdió toda la confianza en él, y se propuso no volver a fiarse de ningún hombre. Pero el destino era extraño, y ella había terminado en el mismo equipo. Pudo confiar de nuevo en él, pero solo en el terreno meramente militar, en el sentimental ella puso todas las barreras posibles para evitar cualquier acercamiento. Y justo en ese momento todo se había ido al demonio.

—Riza, lo siento —el coronel rompió el beso repentinamente, la culpa lo carcomía y estaba seguro que solo le causaría dolor como en otras ocasiones a aquella mujer que tenía frente a él.

—Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné… —dijo la teniente en un susurro, al tiempo que no podía evitar llorar. Y buscó consuelo en un beso que ella provocó, perdiéndose de nuevo en los labios de Mustang.

El coronel tembló, no pensaba que algún día Riza pudiera perdonarlo. Pero al oírlo de sus labios sintió como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, uno del cual no quisiera despertar nunca. La tomó entre sus brazos y, después de tirar al suelo todos los papeles que quedaban, recostó a Riza sobre el escritorio. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no podía callar lo que le había querido decir en varias ocasiones.

—Te amo Riza

—Yo también te amo, Roy

Entonces, Mustang también se subió al escritorio para quedar recostado encima de ella. Empezó a explorar su anatomía por encima del traje, se dio cuenta que sus medidas se habían conservado desde la última vez que había sido suya. Ella, por su parte, con una mano le acariciaba las mejillas y con la otra empezaba a despojarlo del atuendo militar, empezando por el saco. Al hombre le extrañó un poco la actitud de ella, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. En ese momento él estaba a su merced y era capaz de acceder a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Y de nuevo, se vieron envueltos en otro beso, pero este era distinto. Era más íntimo, más pasional. Sintieron como el calor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y como la ropa se había convertido en un gran estorbo. El alquimista procedió a quitar la parte superior del traje de la rubia, hasta dejarla solamente con un sostén en color rojo. Al mismo tiempo, Riza había despojado a Roy de la parte de arriba del traje, dejando su musculatura al descubierto.

Entonces el coronel dudó, no quería acelerar las cosas y que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa como otras veces. Quería asegurarse de que no era un sueño, que podría estar con ella mientras la vida se los permitiera.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —exclamó Mustang apartándose un poco de ella.

—Sí, estoy completamente segura.

La rubia decidió demostrarle al hombre que tenía frente a ella que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento, incluso recuperar los años perdidos en los que ellos se habían distanciado. Tomó sus pantalones y se los quitó junto con la ropa interior. Con ello el coronel quedó completamente desnudo.

—Muy bien Teniente Hawkeye, creo que ya se hacia dónde va esto —dijo mientras él hacía lo propio con el resto del uniforme de su compañera, a excepción del sostén que había dejado con anterioridad.

De nuevo, se recostó encima de ella y empezó a acariciar los senos de su amada. Había olvidado cómo se sentían al tacto: eran suaves y tibios. Notó como los pezones se habían elevado al más ligero toque de sus dedos. Riza no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, el cual motivó a Mustang a continuar con su labor.

Con la mano que tenía libre, comenzó a frotar el vientre de Hawkeye. La suave piel comenzó a erizarse al contacto de sus dedos. Él conocía perfectamente ese cuerpo, tocó un poco la espalda de la joven, recordando las brutales cicatrices que le había hecho su padre. Después, situó sus manos sobre los muslos de la teniente. Sus piernas siempre habían sido firmes, y eso a él lo volvía loco. Las acarició por un momento, para después dirigirse al sexo de Riza.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir tan cerca los dedos de su superior. El coronel lo notó y procedió a acariciar los alrededores de su vagina.

—Roy, no juegues conmigo —soltó la teniente junto con un profundo suspiro para disfrute de él, quien prefirió jugar un poco para que el deseo creciera cada vez mas.

Desesperada, decidió entrar al juego que él había empezado. Tomó como pudo el miembro de Mustang y empezó a realizar movimientos con su mano de arriba hacia abajo, presionándolo solamente lo necesario. La acción fue correspondida por un gruñido por parte del Coronel. No había olvidado que eso lo excitaba demasiado, y que seguramente provocaría en él tal locura que ella obtendría lo que estaba esperando.

En respuesta, Roy metió dos dedos en la vagina de Riza. Fue un movimiento brusco, pero necesario para ella. Sin esperar a que él empezara su labor, la teniente comenzó a mover sus caderas para aumentar la intensidad. Después de un rato, Roy pudo sentir como las paredes hacían presión sobre sus dedos y sonrió triunfante.

—Creo que cierta chica acaba de correrse ¿O me equivoco? —espetó con un tono burlón al tiempo que levantaba su mano completamente impregnada de los fluidos de Riza.

Hawkeye ni siquiera pudo contestar, tenía la respiración entrecortada y no paraba de gemir. Ya no era suficiente con sólo sentir los dedos de su amado jugueteando en su sexo. Necesitaba sentirse suya, que la tomara de una buena vez, que la hiciera sentirse plena. Con mucho trabajo, logró incorporarse y abrazar a Mustang para susurrar en su oído:

—Hazme tuya…

El Alquimista de la Flama quedó en shock ante tal actitud. No esperaba que ella estuviera tan dispuesta, aunque él también sentía que ya no podría resistir más. Haciendo gala de un gran autocontrol para no abalanzarse bruscamente sobre ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Delicadamente puso sus manos sobre las piernas de la chica y las separó. Sintió como ella estaba temblando, no sabía si de nervios o por el deseo. Se colocó en el lugar que ella le ofrecía y entonces entró en ella. En ese momento, los dos se fundían en un solo ser, en cuerpo y alma... Parecía que podía ver lo que contenía el corazón de su amada al tiempo que explotaban en deseo y éxtasis. Las palabras sobraban, y en su lugar quedó un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de su acto.

Ambos soltaron un gemido al tiempo que iniciaban el vaivén de sus caderas hasta que lograron sincronizarse, provocando más placer que el que recordaban en su juventud. Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de aquel hombre, como si lo estuviera abrazando, para aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas.

El hombre se sentía halagado, deseado y amado, el tener al amor de su vida uniéndose con él era glorioso, pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo. Tenía la impresión que había olvidado algo, como si hubiera citado a alguien esa tarde. Supuso que era solo una mala pasada de su mente y lo ignoró, pero lo que no sabía es que había dos jóvenes dirigiéndose a su oficina.

—Nii-san, tal vez no se encuentre el Coronel Mustang. Mejor deberíamos irnos y volver mañana —dijo el menor de los hermanos Elric.

—¿Y venir mañana para escuchar su palabrería barata? “Edo, si estaban ayer aquí debieron venir, ahora en castigo los enviare a una misión, lo que quiere decir que no tendrán tiempo para continuar su investigación personal. ¿Eh? ¿Y Edward? Ah, está tras estos papeles. No están muy arriba pero cualquier cosa es suficiente para tapar a alguien con una estatura tan insignificante” —la expresión del rostro de Ed se transformó en ira mientras tenía el puño bien cerrado como si se preparara para golpear a alguien.

—¡Nii-san, detente! Mejor entraré yo, no quiero que tengas problemas con el coronel Mus… tang… —Aru abrió la puerta y se encontró con Roy y Riza en su ritual de amor encima del escritorio, lo cual provocó una expresión de incomodidad en el chico de la armadura.

—Creo que mejor si regresamos mañana, je je —dijo el sonrojado hermano menor al tiempo que cerraba la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Por lo visto ninguno de los tórtolos se percató del movimiento que ocurría a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, Aru? —Ed miró a su hermano con una mueca de desaprobación.

—No, nada en especial. Es sólo que pienso que es mejor venir mañana —exclamó Alphonse al tiempo que tenía el rostro demasiado sonrojado para ser una armadura.

—No me digas que… ¡Aru, déjame ver! ¡Quiero saber que se trae entre manos ese bastardo! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Aru!! —gritaba Edward al tiempo que su hermano lo jalaba de la gabardina con la intención de llevárselo para que no causara problemas. Seguramente mañana tendría más tiempo para atenderlos.

Riza volteó hacia la puerta, creyó haber escuchado una voz bastante familiar. Roy le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y por medio de un beso le hizo saber cuánto la necesitaba. Riza sintió como si tocara el cielo, sería mentirse a sí misma si no admitiera que había soñado con ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La rubia empezó a temblar, en pos a otro orgasmo que se acercaba, y que tuvo las mismas consecuencias en el pelinegro. Ambos estaban completamente exhaustos, y terminaron en la alfombra de la oficina recostados, con la respiración agitada y empapados en el sudor consecuencia de su acto.

—Teniente, puede tomarse el día libre —dijo Mustang mientras la observaba con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Le tomo la palabra Coronel —Riza tomó las llaves de la casa de Roy y le sonrió provocativamente.

Si de algo podía estar seguro el Coronel Roy Mustang es que esa era sólo la primera de muchas veces en las que haría el amor con la mujer de su vida. Finalmente, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido… y era un sacrificio que ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Se preguntarán por qué los hermanos Elric (en sí solo Alphonse XD) descubrieron a Roy y Riza… Pues bueno, esa fue la primera parte del fic que escribí, incluso antes de todo lo demás. Me pareció una buena forma de desviar un poco la atención de la “acción” principal. Y aún así, quedó más porno de lo que creí ja ja ja.
> 
> De nuevo, disculpen la exagerada cantidad de actitudes OoC. Es difícil describir algo que jamás sucedió en el manga y/o anime y que los personajes no pierdan la esencia.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
